


Only Me and You

by Anthony_1420267



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_1420267/pseuds/Anthony_1420267
Summary: 离开曼城前米尔纳来向乔哈特告别。
Relationships: Joe Hart/James Milner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Only Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小短打，也没写多少字，过度有些生硬并且全是废话。  
> 别骂了再骂我也不改～

哈特没想过会有哪位队友在赛季结束后敲他家的门。  
“嘿。”  
他打开门，米尔纳正站在他的脚垫上抿了抿嘴，他脸上的酒窝便浮现出来。  
“嘿米莉。”  
他像往常一样，在确保不会有人注意到他俩后他低头快速和米尔纳接了个小小的吻才把他让进房间。  
“进来吧。”  
哈特知道这或许是最后一次米尔纳前来拜访他，或许也是他最后一次在门前看见米尔纳后和他亲吻。赛季结束意味着米尔纳成为自由身，他将离开生活了五年的曼彻斯特，也将离开乔哈特，这个深爱他好几年的男人。  
“你一切都好吗哈特？”  
米尔纳心不在焉的盯着自己的鞋尖，他回避了哈特的目光，一般来说米尔纳不会这么做，他会把哈特摁在墙上亲吻，一切只是因为哈特不会推开他。他们这么做已经有些时日了，但今天有些非比寻常，很显然米尔纳也知道哈特说自己过的好不好只是想让他知道自己过的很好，米尔纳很少听见哈特跟他说“哦今天可不能再糟糕了”，尽管在电话里哈特也总会让他放心。  
米尔纳知道哈特过得不好，尽管哈特告诉他“我很好米莉”，那只是因为他不想让本来就悲伤的分别染上灰调。  
“那就好。”  
米尔纳进门，跟着哈特来到沙发前，他没有带伴手礼，今天是个好机会，但他就是没有带。  
“我是来向你告别的。”  
“你已经跟我们告别过一次了米莉，不必再单独跑一趟。”  
“是吗？可我是来向 **你** 告别的。”  
他坐在哈特身边，用那双深邃的蓝眼睛抬头望着哈特的侧脸，他用右手跟哈特的左手十指相扣。  
“你不是别人。”  
他淡淡地说到。米尔纳看起来不像是会因为分别而流泪的男人，哈特看起来也不像，但哈特现在的表情就跟死了心一样，米尔纳看他这副愁眉苦脸的样子差点笑出声。  
“别这样，哈特，这只是一次正常的转会，我会离开曼彻斯特，加盟另外一家俱乐部，仅此而已。”  
“同样的，你也会离开我，对吗？”  
米尔纳点了点头。  
“我不得不。”  
“利物浦。”  
哈特转过头来看着米尔纳。  
“好地方。隔壁城市，同样是曼联死敌，一条M62就能连接你我，我甚至可以在比赛的第二天开车去安菲尔德看你踢球。”  
米尔纳眨了眨眼，没有说话。  
“我怕我来的不是时候。哈特，我来不是为了告诉你我即将转去利物浦，在赛季还没结束时我已经告诉过你我不会续约，我不能像你一样成为一名主力球员，你知道我在这儿就没能成为过。五年，从24岁待到29岁，你知道这意味着什么，我需要更多的出场时间。”  
哈特闭上了眼。竞技体育固然残酷，他不得不面对现实。米尔纳说的是对的，时间，他和米尔纳差不多大，一个球员的巅峰没有几年。他不免回想起第一次见到米尔纳的那天，当时他们都还小，世青赛是一次巨大的考验，英格兰的青年军依旧没有走很远，但米尔纳却留在了他心里。他们一起进入U21的大名单，然后便是国家队，一起去了南非，去了乌克兰，又一起去了巴西，米尔纳来到他身边，他们训练，比赛，恋爱，做爱，他们无话不谈。哈特享受着米尔纳那些无聊的玩笑话，并且认为除了自己没人觉得他们好笑。曼城拍的视频他俩总是在一起出现，不是说他们总是腻在一起，他们更像兄弟形影不离。  
是啊，兄弟情谊(bromance)，但哈特绝对不会叫米尔纳哥哥。他喜欢米尔纳的短发，它们尝起来很糟糕，硬硬的很扎嘴，散发着不知道哪家廉价洗发水的味道。他更喜欢米尔纳的酒窝，他认为这是米尔纳最性感的地方，尽管米尔纳的肌肉也很漂亮，但它们就是比不上米尔纳笑起来脸上的酒窝。  
哈特感到肩膀一沉，他睁开眼睛，看到米尔纳习惯性地把脑袋搭在他的胸前。他做过这个动作无数次了，哈特松开握着米尔纳的手，他把米尔纳搂进怀中，比以往都要紧地搂住他，一想到米尔纳马上就要离开他他的内心好像被割开了一道口子正在往外汨汨地淌血水，他的内心在悲鸣，他本该早点知道事实没有这么容易接受，早点放手才更容易解脱。  
“我现在就已经开始嫉妒以后跟你关系亲近的小伙子了。”  
哈特亲吻了米尔纳的发顶，它们散发着淡淡的味道，米尔纳在他怀里笑了笑。  
“你知道我不想离开你的，哈特，所以今晚就算你要把我赶走，除非你叫警察否则别想让我离开，但是在那之前我会把你的手机和电话统统扔到院子里去。”  
“你现在要做个坏小孩儿了？”  
“没人能比得过你，查尔斯。”  
米尔纳很少这么叫哈特，哈特知道他是认真的。  
“我或许会遇上同样能够聊的来的年轻人，但你知道吗，关于我们过去的那些回忆，会在每个我想你的夜晚重新浮现，我不会把它淡忘，我要它成为我的一部分。”  
这段话对于哈特来说太过肉麻，他不明白米尔纳怎么能如此游刃有余说出这些话的，它的杀伤力要比普通的“我爱你”高了数百倍，他几乎就要哭了出来。  
“天啊，米莉，别让我哭。”  
“现在知道我是个真正的坏小孩儿了？”  
米尔纳打趣道，他和哈特都不太擅长说情话，更多的则是用肢体语言表达爱意，至于调情，或许他们有时候会这么做，给平常的日子增添一些小的情趣。  
“你知道我想说什么。”  
哈特抹掉几乎就要从眼眶中溢出的泪水，米尔纳抬起头看着哈特红了一圈的眼眶，情不自禁的吻了上去。  
“看看现在谁才是需要熊妈妈哄的小孩子？”  
他和哈特接吻，哈特把他推倒在沙发上，米尔纳不甘示弱地用手环住哈特的脖子拍着他的后背。  
“我过几天才会去体检。”  
米尔纳说。  
“所以在那之前我会和你待在一起，只有 **我** 和 **你** 。”


End file.
